dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 58
March 16, 2016 Mister Mxyzptlk is back! Mister Mxyzptlk is back this year to taunt Metropolis with his riches! Look for "Mxyleprechauns!" in your Mission Journal, and speak to Mister Mxyzptlk in your HQ. New Feats: *Shamrock & Roll *Luck o’ the 5th Dimension For 2016, Mister Mxyzptlk has new Base and style items, and the new Shamrock Aura has a chance to drop in the Vault during the event! Start now before your luck runs out! Research & Development: Archives In Game Update 58 we have added the ability to Archive your Plans. There is a new tab in UI of Research & Development stations entitled, "Archives." Choosing a plan and selecting Archive will now move this plan to that tab for safe keeping. To move a plan from the Archive back to the Assembly tab, simply move to the Archive tab and select the plan you wish to move, then click Un-Archive. Power Set "Mid-Range" improvements: Munitions, Rage With Game Update 58, we are continuing with the release of improvements to powers in game by adding a "mid-range" damage option. This update includes changes to the Munitions and Rage Power sets. A full list of improvements and updates are included in the full public notes. Combat *Fixed an issue with projectile aiming, which resulted in shots appearing to fire sideways. Episodes Episode 21 The First Piece Duo *Adjusted one of the locations Mercenaries inhabit in the Museum to try and prevent an issue where one of the Mercenaries would sometimes spawn outside the world, preventing Hawkman from appearing. Prison Break *The Atom will move his mouth while talking in the camera when mercenaries swarm in. Episode 22 Updated a string to correctly say Episode 22 Required. Legends PvE *Updated final bosses to drop a Mark of Prestige, rather than a direct grant. This was done to avoid direct grants being affected by diminishing returns. *Courthouse **Fixed issue with first two bosses not granting Marks of Legend *Fixed older Legends PVE Instances allowing players under level 10. Powers 'Munitions' *Increased the instant and Power Interaction damage caused by: **Flak Cannon **Laser Net Launcher **Multi-Net Launcher **Particle Gun **Railguns **Smoke Grenade Launcher **Splosion **Chain Gun **Shrapnel Grenade Launcher **Rocket Launcher **Rocket Jump **Pump Action Shotgun **Five Barrel Minigun *Bullet Frenzy Advanced Mechanic **The damage caused by the Bullet Frenzy advanced mechanic increases based on how close you are to your target. You cause the most damage at short range which is inside of 7m, medium damage between 7 and 13m and the least damage at long range which is beyond 13m. **Bullet Frenzy no longer silently fails if you accidentally use an ability too early (this could happen with certain rotations if you were fast). Instead, all Bullet Frenzy abilities now have a standard cooldown of 3.5 seconds. When Bullet Frenzy becomes active, any ability that can take advantage of Bullet Frenzy may be used. **While in Combat, Bullet Frenzy becomes active after 1.5 seconds instead of four seconds. **Increased the duration of Bullet Frenzy slightly, allowing a brief moment to recover before the effect fades. **Removed any damage restrictions allowing full Advanced Mechanic damage in the Control role. 'Rage' *Increased the instant and Power Interaction damage caused by the following abilities when used from the tray: **Eviscerating Chain **Outrage **Rage Blast **Without Mercy **Dreadful Blast **Frenzy **Ragebringer **Revenge *Removed any damage restrictions to allow full Advanced Mechanic damage to be performed while in the Tank role. *Increased the duration of the Savage state to three seconds to allow a chance to recover from interruption. *Plasma Retch now causes additional damage over time when applied while in a Savage state. This additional damage over time effect does not stack with Galling Eruption. *Dreadful Blast now causes increased damage, with the most damage caused being caused within 13m of a target. *Melee Rage Combos now share the same damage potential as other short range Advanced Mechanics. PvP *Rage, Light, Munitions, and Celestial Advanced Mechanics will no longer work in PvP while in a non-DPS role. Research and Development *Catalyst Type VII no longer requires a combat rating of 100 to purchase it from a vendor. Teleporters : Safehouses *New players can no longer use the safehouse teleporters until after they have completed the first mission. This is to help combat the issue where someone accidentally goes to the wrong safehouse and does not know how to get back. If you are grouped with someone you can still use the teleporter to go to them. UI *PC Only: Pressing 'ESC' while the connecting screen is up should no longer attempt to open the HUD and close the game. Category:Game Update